Control
by ReiMori
Summary: He longed for control, power and dominance. He carefully calculated everything, but a certain blonde always managed to be so unpredictable. It threw him off. It aggravated him. Overall...it scared him. Izuo. Birthday fic for ileana425


**dreamgirl: This is my first Durarara fanfic so forgive any OOC-ness xD I decided to do this as birthday fic to the amazing ileans425 :D Happy sweet sixteen! And as a request, I have made this and Izuo fic. Yep, IZUO. It's actually not that easy, compared to writing Shizaya, which I still havent done lol Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this product that my imagination cooked up at 3am :)**

**disclaimer: I do not own Durarara! The amazing Ryohgo Narita does x3**

**warnings: Male/Male sex, non-con (aka, RAPE) and use of illegal drugs. Oh, and lots of profanity xD  
><strong>

**ENJOY! **

* * *

><p>"And what exactly are you going to use it for?" A certain young doctor asked his old-time buddy.<p>

The informant grinned, "I'm not going to use it for anything. A client asked me where he could get some powerful stuff and I, of course, thought of you, Shinra."

"I don't like that look on your face, Izaya. I know you're up to something," Shinra replied with a worried look on his face. "Does this have anything to do with Shiz—?"

"_Don't_ mention that protozoan out of nowhere. He did give me that nasty bruise the other day."

The doctor sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Only because you keep provoking him. Honestly, Izaya, do you expect to annoy a man like Shizuo and not get hit in any shape or form? He throws vending machines for God's sake!"

"I always got away before," Izaya said as he folded his arms.

"And what made that time any different?"

"I was…distracted."

Shinra almost felt uncomfortable with having his friend being so honest. He was never distracted before. Even if he were distracted he would usually never admit it. Not straight out, at least.

"Look, I don't care what you use it for. Just make sure no punk gets his hands on it. Celty would be pissed if she'd have to deal with any more than she already has to."

Izaya smirked, "Yeah, she'd have your head for it."

The older man frowned, "That's not funny, Izaya."

"I don't know what you mean, Shinra," Izaya feigned innocence. But before his friend could continue, he settled the money within Shinra's hands and snuck out the door.

Shinra ran to the door and called out after him, "Don't use too much of that stuff! Who knows what'll happen!"

The informant grinned like the Cheshire cat, "That's what I'd like to find out."

* * *

><p>"IIIZAAAYAA-KUUUUN!"<p>

The ebony-haired man couldn't even hold back a smirk. This was _exactly_ the moment he was waiting for.

He jumped over a nearby fence and ran. He quickly looked over his shoulder and noticed Shizuo picking up a light-post, definitely planning on aiming it at him.

Izaya decided to run a bit further. He ducked as he heard the older man start to grunt and chuck the huge metal object at him.

The informant just laughed and said, "You are far too predictable, Shizu-chan!"

That was a lie.

He knew it.

But that didn't mean it didn't get the job done.

"Don't fucking _call_ me that, Flea!" The blonde yelled.

Izaya ran backwards for a bit, just so he could let Shizuo see the smirk on his face. He knew that always ticked him off.

He turned to his left and recognized the building as his destination. So, he stopped.

It was a very abrupt and unexpected stop that Shizuo nearly crashed into him. But Izaya was quick and dodged out of the way, going towards the entrance to the abandoned warehouse. He flicked out his blade and pointed it at the taller Japanese man.

"You know that won't stop me," Shizuo said as he charged after Izaya.

'_Yes, just like that. Follow me.'_

The honey-eyed man ran and attempted to slam his shoulder into the shorter man's but due to Izaya's fast and skilled movements, he ended up slamming into the entrance to the warehouse. The impact knocked off the lock that was on the gate.

"Thank you, Shizu-chan," the red-eyed man grinned. He quickly ran inside and backed himself up in a corner. This time, Shizuo didn't charge. He came at him slowly. Izaya didn't know why. And he hated that. "Come on, you big ape. Hit me!"

Surprisingly, the blonde did nothing but back him up against the wall.

"You're really stupid, Flea. Bringing me to this warehouse, where there's no one around. I can finally choke the shit out of you like I should've done years ago!"

So _that's_ what he was up to.

Izaya sighed.

The informant then lifted up his knife and didn't hesitate in slashing across Shizuo's chest once he got close enough.

The blonde paused.

"You fucking _cut_ me? What do you think this is? Kindergarten?"

Izaya smirked, "I don't think you'd find that kind of drug in elementary school, Shizu-chan."

Shizuo stared at the black-haired man, as if wondering what the fuck he was going on about. Within seconds, his eyes widened and he fell to the ground on his knees.

"What the fucking shit did you _do_ to me, you fucking flea!"

"Heh, nothing much. I just decided to have a bit of…_fun_ with you." Izaya kicked Shizuo in the ribs, causing the older man to collapse onto his side. "In fact, I was starting to get a little bored with our constant cat and mouse game." He kicked him again, knocking him on his back. "And I finally figured out a way to make this all go my way." The crimson-eyed man stared down at his enemy and ran his blade alongside Shizuo's cheek. "I think I'll enjoy this game very much, _Shi-zu-chan._"

He sliced the knife along his cheekbone and drew blood. Shizuo grunted, but not because of the cut. Izaya grinned. He then danced the blade down the blonde's neck, then down his shirt, cutting up the cloth and he made his way down the older man's body.

"What…what do you think y-you're doing?" Shizuo said breathlessly.

"I was hoping to…_relieve_ some of the tension you seem to have built up."

Izaya stopped the blade as it got to Shizuo's belt. He decided to undo it manually and once he slipped it off, he brought it around the taller man's neck. He tightened it as much as possible and heard the man groan. Izaya noticed the bulge in his enemy's pant getting significantly bigger.

"My, you are actually getting off on this, Shizu-chan." He brought his face closer to Shizuo's as he tugged on the belt around his neck. "I never knew you were such a masochist."

With that, he brought his lips crashing down onto the honey-eyed man's. Shizuo froze up, obviously not responding. At least, not knowing how to respond. He felt Izaya smirking as he ravished his mouth. He didn't allow entrance but once he gathered his senses together, he used every ounce of strength he had left to bite down hard on the younger man's lip. Izaya flinched and Shizuo took that moment to topple over him.

Izaya's eyes widened.

He hadn't expected that.

He was pretty sure the drugs had completely immobilized Shizuo. The informant had planned this all out. But the older man's actions were uncalculated.

Izaya hated that.

He hated how unpredictable Shizuo was. Just like his younger sisters. Mairu and Kururi always did unexpected things. It annoyed the fuck out of him, but they were his sisters, so he chose to do nothing about it. As long as they stayed out of his way. But this…this protozoan just always had to be there. He always had to get in his fucking way. Even if he were walking down the street peacefully, the man would somehow find out exactly where he was.

He hated it.

He hated how no matter what, he'd manage to do something Izaya's mind couldn't even fathom. No matter how long he'd take to contemplate things and to make up a plan, Shizuo always found a way to work a way out of it.

The blonde man was unpredictable.

And Izaya hated it.

He hated it. He hated it. He absolutely fucking hated it.

At least…that's what he'd always say.

The matter of the fact was…it scared him.

He had no control over what the other did. No matter how hard he would try, nothing ever went according to plan. It frightened Izaya. The feeling of having no dominance or power over a person so unpredictable scared the fuck out of him.

It made him feel…human.

And _that_, Izaya truly hated.

He was above humans. He was on a higher level. He was their _God_.

So it somewhat surprised Izaya when he found himself punching Shizuo and pinning him over on his stomach. He picked up his blade from where it had been dropped onto the floor when Shizuo knocked him down.

He held it up to Shizuo's jugular, "Make another move like that and I might actually have to cut your throat, Protozoan."

Izaya felt the blood trickling down his chin and he could even take the coppery blood in his mouth.

He spit at Shizuo.

"You can't fucking kill me," the older man protested. Although he could barely move, his glare sent a myriad of daggers into Izaya's own eyes. If looks could kill…

"Oh, I wasn't planning on killing you."

He was.

That was the plan.

He planned on torturing the man until he bled to death, but of course, whenever it came to Shizuo, nothing went according to plan.

Nothing.

"I just plan on having my fun with you."

Izaya brought his mouth down onto Shizuo's neck and licked the area right below his ear.

"What the fuck!"

The black-haired man didn't respond, but decided to bite down hard onto the slightly tan skin underneath him.

Shizuo howled.

"You fucking—!"

"Shhh, Shizu-chan. you'll start to enjoy it really soon."

Izaya gripped the edge of Shizuo's ebony pants and pulled them down to his knees. He propped up his legs. He cut the back of the bartender's shirt so that now it was hanging onto the muscular arms at either side of him. Pooling around his forearms and his wrists.

The red-eyed man sliced up the smooth back underneath him. He decided to be a bit creative.

On his right shoulder blade, he poke to small cuts and sliced a curved line underneath them.

A smiley face.

On the left shoulder blade, he swirled around and zigzagged. He wasn't sure if it was just a swirl or a snake, but he liked it.

And right in the small of Shizuo's back, near his tailbone, he cut a big x into the skin.

"X marks the spot, does it not, Shizu-chan?"

"You're a fucking psychopath, Flea. I knew you were sick, but this is an all-time low." Shizuo spat.

"See, that is where you are wrong, Shizu-chan. You don't know anything about me. We're practically strangers, you and I. And yet somehow you keep popping up in my life."

He unzipped his pants.

"You always manage to find me, wherever I am."

He pulled it out.

"You're just so fucking unpredictable."

He separated the firm butt-cheeks in front of him.

"I hate you."

He thrusted into the unprepared ring of muscle.

"Fucking shit!" Shizuo yelled in pain.

The blonde felt feeling return to his hands and he clenched them as tight as he could. Digging his nails into the palm of his hands. He had felt pain before, but somehow, this was so intimate…so deep within his body that he was excruciating. A part of his body that had been left untouched since his birth had just been invaded by a part of his enemy's body.

Izaya groaned at the sudden tightness, "Fuck, Shizu-chan, you're a virgin."

Shizuo couldn't even retort with a smartass answer, or an insult. His vision had become blurry, probably from the pain. And once the nerves at his hole were starting to calm down, Izaya began to move. Thus causing more pain.

As the younger man pumped his cock in and out, he looked down and saw a trail of blood dripping from the blonde's hole.

"You're bleeding so much, Shizu-chan. It's disgusting."

"Fuck you!"

Izaya pulled completely out and slammed all the way back in to the hilt. The base of his balls collided with Shizuo's ass. The sounds resonating off the barren walls of the empty warehouse.

"Ah!" Shizuo groaned.

The pain was still there, he doubted it would fully go away, but the informant had brushed up against something deep inside of him.

Izaya quirked an eyebrow and thrusted harshly again.

This time, the blonde moaned loudly.

The ebony-haired man dropped his knife and pulled back Shizuo's hair and tugged on it hard. "You like that, don't you, Shizu-chan?"

Whatever the informant had thrusted against, it left the blonde stunned. He felt his cock twitching and his vision was going blurry again, but not from the pain.

Izaya gripped Shizuo's hips and dug his nails into his ass as he thrusted deeper and deeper inside. Soon, he grew bored of the position and flipped him over, cock still inside. It tore open the wounds again that he hoped had stopped bleeding. Izaya brought his lips to the blonde's and this time, he forced his tongue inside.

Shizuo moaned.

"You…fucking…" the golden-eyed man panted. "Mmhm, you fucking…ah!"

Izaya loved it.

He loved the power he had on the man. For once, he had control of the situation. Whatever happened, Izaya had control.

He finally felt above the protozoan beneath him.

But that could obviously last just so long.

As Shizuo kept feeling the younger man hitting his sweet spot, his cock was begging for a release.

His arms found their strength again and snaked their way around Izaya's neck. There was no specific reason as to why he did it. He just needed to hold on to something. The shock was so intense that he lifted up his face to reach Izaya's and…

He kissed him.

The informant froze right after he had gave one final thrust against Shizuo's prostate, which sent him over the edge.

He came all over his chest and some splattered onto Izaya's.

The blonde bit into the crimson-eyed man's lip once again, but not as harshly as he had before.

The act had stunned the informant so much that he hadn't even realized he came.

He had released his load into Shizuo, making his inner wounds burn at the contact with Izaya's cum.

Shizuo fell onto his back, trying to catch his breath.

Izaya, on the other hand, quickly pulled out. He stared at the combination of Shizuo's blood and his sperm that spilled out of the older man's abused hole.

That was when he realized…he wasn't in control at all.

He never was.

* * *

><p><strong>dreamgirl: Sorry if the lemon came out crappy. I seriously haven't written a sex scene in almost a year : So please excuse the shittiness. And not to mention, this is the darkest, angstiest/rape fic I have ever written. I hope it came out to your liking, birthday girl ^_^**


End file.
